Web browsing activities continue to spread out with services for enormous number of users through a web browser. The web browser allows the users to visit websites to perform various activities. One of the most widespread and essential activity performed by users are to send emails, attach files and receive emails using an online user account. The online user accounts are created by users through mail service providers, for example Yahoo! and Gmail. Since email activities are an important method of both business and personal communication, it is vital to be proactive in securing online user accounts. Generally, online user accounts are hijacked and hacked. Typically, a hacker uses a compromised online user account to impersonate the user and carry out malicious (unauthorized) activities. Consequently, protecting the online user accounts (email security) from hackers turns out to be imperative as well.
There are many ways for protecting the online user accounts. A general way to protect is to have a password. However, email security goes beyond just having a strong password. Another way involves in locking the online user accounts based on heuristics. Locking is initiated by mail service providers and is completely out of the user's control. However, this process has false positives indicating that any normal or expected behaviors on the users accounts are performed by a malicious user, Other methods are just normal approaches that get overlooked. Despite the fact that there are many ways for protecting, preventing the online user accounts from hacking continues to be challenge.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system for controlling online account.